Starrk
Starrk (スターク, Starrk) is one of the Primary Protagonist of Devil May Cry. He is a Demon Hunter hailing from Rome, Italia. History Starrk comes from the city of Rome, in the country of Italia (Italy). Starrk has a family of three, including his Mother, Father, brother. During a flood, he got separted from his whole family, leaving him to fend for himself. During a storm, a man gave Starrk an offer to live with him as his son. The man's name was, Caelum. Not knowing Caelum was a very well known, and powerful individual, Starrk began to take honor his adopted father's name. One day, Caelum desided to train Starrk for the on coming Demon tranny, to fight for what he believes in and stands for. Caelum taught Starrk about many things that happened in the past, with the Demon Tranny. When Caelum thought Starrk was ready, he gave him his most prized possession, his sword Tachyon Impulse. When Starrk was 12, he set out on a journey leaving Caelum in Rome, too find his brother, Arclight. He searched in several different countries, having to endure weather, and enemies. After about 2 years later, he eventually gave up on finding his brother. Now, Starrk is 21 and is ready for an demon that challenges him, or harms the innocent. He is now an official Demon Hunter, for 4 years. He hopes that the Demon tranny will end soon, for the sake of the world. Story While Starrk was heading to Switerzland, to hunt a evil Demon fleeing from Yemen, he came across an old seemingly abandon building. While going pass the building, Starrk suddonely got ambushed by a group of Demons. Starrk fought, but the power of the combined Demons were too overwhelming for him. The Demons then defeated Starrk, while also knocking him unconscious. Seen after the Demons stole his sword, Tachylon and looked him in a coffin, that can only be unlocked with a special key for three months.. After awhile, two people by the name of Thalia and Haren came across the coffin that Starrk was resting in, after been given a special key by an Masked Man. They unlocked the coffin, with Starrk still unconscious, but the boy Haren woke him up. Once then Starrk forgot what happened, due to being unconscious, but he remembers being ambushed and begins to wonder where his sword was. Then out of no where, the group of demons returned, challenging the party of 3 to a battle. The part defeated the group of demons, and Starrk got his sword back, but then the Masked Man challenged the party too a battle soon after. The party defeated the Masked Man, and a group of soilders rush in the building saying they wanted to aresst them. Then a young man by the name of Cryil apologized due to his soilders behavior. Soon after the Masked Man began to wake up, and transported the party into a Dark Cloud, revealing his was a young man by the name of... Dante. Physical Description & Personality Starrk appears to be a highly handsome young adult with blue eyes, and black spiky hair. He is very muscluer, and tall. He wears a long black leather jacket, dark purple motifs in various places with black gloves. He has gray pants, with black boots. He also has a case around his waist, wear he keeps his equipment. Starrk's eyes can change color along with his emotions and actions in battle. Starrk is said to be a very shy person, but he initially tries to hide this by 'acting cool'. He has a strong will, all will not give up, to achieve his goals. Will Starrk tries to 'act cool' he acts tough and protects his friends, and innocent citizens. Weapons & Abilities Starrk has been training with his heft Engine Sword for aslong as he has been a swordsman. His dexteriety with it is impressive and his physical strengths are drawn from it, such as his physical strength that he must have to swing the weapon with impressive speed. While using the blade Starrk's speed is nothing more then average but his impressive when factoring in the weight of the sword itself and without it on his person, Starrk's speed is quite impressive after all. Since his training, Starrk has studied the world he lives in and has a high intelligence due to so, able to plan out strategies well enough in combat. Category:Character